The Game of Truth or Dare
by alz333
Summary: Another game of truth or dare...but AWESOMER! Disclaimer: Does it look like Rick would wright a silly game of Truth or Dare? No, good...
1. The game begins!

**Author's Note:**

**_Truth or Dare!_**** Hi guys, I know that you all hate author's notes so I won't be posting any. This is my first and last. Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was lying on the beach alone and enjoying the smell of the water and the cool summer

breeze. I felt someone coming towards me. I looked back and saw it was Grover.

"Huh" I sighed.

"Hey dude, what's going on?" I asked him. Being a satyr and the God of the wild, I don't get

to see him around that much.

"Well, I and Annabeth are planning a game of **_Truth or Dare_** tonight after dinner. You in?" he said.

"I guess I am free tonight. So count me in."

"'Kay see you after dinner."

"Yeah sure, after dinner." I gave thumbs up and he walked off.

A game of **_truth and dare_**, huh. It's gonna be F.U.N.!

** Percy's POV**

I entered the dining pavilion, ate, and offered my offerings to the Gods. I got ready to go to

the Hermes cabin, which were Grover told me to come for **_truth or dare_**. I entered the cabin

and saw that Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, the Stoll Bros. and some other of my friends were all

sitting and waiting.

"Oh Gods, finally you're here. You are the last one to come!" Annabeth said pointing to a

place next to hers.

"Sorry." I said as I sat next to her.

"Okay, so who wants to start?"

** Percy's POV **

"I'll go." I heard Katie say.

"Kay so, um... Travis, truth or dare?" she said.

"Um... Dare."

"I dare you to...to dace on 'Sexy and I know it'!"

"What?... I mean okay, let's do it." Therefore, he went and stood up on the bed while Connor

started to play the song. Travis started dancing a very, very, very funny dance. All of us

started to laugh. It was so hilarious. He came and sat back next to Katie.

"Kay, Matthew... **_Truth or Dare_**?" Travis asked.

"Dare." he said not realizing he's taking a dare from the greatest prankster of the camp. Travis smirked evilly.


	2. Taylor Lautner covers the Artimes cabin!

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

'I dare you to go to the Airtimes Cabin and fill with Taylor Lautner!' Travis said.

'But-' Mathew Started to say but Travis cut him off.

'I haven't finished yet.' He said. 'And when the hunters come here tonight, you have to let them know you did it.'

'No way.'

'Yes way!'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'We're not Sonny and Chad.'

'Yeah.'

**Percy's POV**

We followed Mathew to the hunters' cabin with some Taylor Lautner posters and Travis with a camera

'This is gonna be F.U.N.' Travis said.

'Heak no!' Mathew muttered under his breath.

After we helped Mathew fill up the cabin with the posters, we headed to my cabin.

'**_Truth or Dare_** Percy?' Mathew asked me.

'Dare.' I gulped.


	3. The Ares kids get wet!

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**Percy's POV**

'I dare you to spray water on the Ares cabin!' Mathew said.

'Hey!' Clarisse said.

'What? No.', which I believed, came out of my mouth.

'Then put these stickers on your face.' Annabeth said.

'Why?'

''Cause that's the penalty.'

'Fine I will just do the dare.' I said giving up, I know what you're thinking, the saver of Mount. Olympus giving up.

'I will get you for it.' Clarisse declared.

Suddenly Thalia and the hunters burst into my cabin.

'Who did that?' she asked. We all started to crack up and pointed towards Mathew.

Thalia picked up Mathew by his collar.

'You're so dead, boy.' she said.

'But that was a dare.' He said shaking.

'Oh okay, can I play to.'

'Sure, but before that, Percy don't forget to do _your_ dare.' Annabeth said.

'Shoot!' I said. I thought I they forget that.

I went up to the Ares cabin with all of my friends trailing behind me.

I made some water rise form the lake and made it flow over the cabin.

As the Ares kids came out of the cabin all wet everyone started, laughing there butts off except Clarisse. She gave me one of her extreme I-will-kill-you-later-water boy glares, which made me gulp for my life.

Moving on…..

We went back to my cabin and took our places on the floor.

'My turn.' I said.

'Ohkayeee.. Let's see….um.. Grover!' I said with a John Cena look-alike smile.

'You promised to go easy on me, right?' He said.

'I don't recall assaying anything like that.' I said patting a finger on chin acting as if I was trying to remember something.


	4. Really? Annabeth Lemon Juice?

**Chapter 4**

** Percy's POV**

'So Grover, I dare you to make me a mixed meat burger.' I have been waiting for this for a long time , I mean, just not the burger but to see Grover cook meat.

'No way!' he protested

'Yes way!' I protested

'I'll just do the penalty.' he said after we exchanged some glares.

'Oh!' I moaned. 'I really wanted to eat the burger.'

Everyone looked disappointed but we still Grover's face with 5 red stickers, 5 blue stickers, 5 green stickers and 5 yellow stickers. He looked like a clown except he didn't have a white face and a red nose.

'Okay so now my turn.' Grover looked like he searching for someone worthy enough to do his dare or maybe answer the truth.

'Annabeth **_Truth or Dare_**?' he asked smirking.

'Dare.' she answered looking quit confident.

'I dare you squeeze lemon juice all over your head.'

'Hey! But I'm not gonna chicken out so I'm up for it.'

'Cool.'

I went and got the lemons and started squeezing them on Annabeth's head. We were laughing all the way till the dinner bell rang.


	5. Artimes needs a makover?

**Chapter 5**

**Percy's POV**

After we finished dinner, we all planed to continue tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you know, Chiron gave us this week off. This is gonna be AWESOME.

I went to sleep thinking about new dares or truths.

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me; I opened my eyes and saw Annabeth. She said that I slept through breakfast and we're 'bout to continue with the game.

'Oh, first I didn't get the burger I told Grover to make for me, now I don't get breakfast. This is not FAIR!' I said, annoyed.

'Okay, I'll get you food.' Annabeth said.

'Yippee!' I cried.

'Right after the game.' I made a face at her and we all sat at the usual places in my cabin, which was a mess.

'Oh-Kay, Connor!' Annabeth said.

'Yes ma'am!' Connor answered who suddenly looked.. very.. Um.. Attentive? Maybe.

**_'Truth or Dare?' _**

'Dare.' He said now, back to normal.

'I dare you to kiss Chiron on the cheek and tell him you love him.'

'What? But Chiron hasn't shaved for like weeks!'

'It's your choice- Dare or Stickers.' Annabeth said showing him the stickers.

'Okay, okay. I'll do it.' He got up and went to find Chiron with Travis behind him with a HD camera.

When they came back the we're laughing like..like, you know I cant describe it. They showed us the video and we joined them in laughing.

'**_Truth or Dare?_** Thalia.' Connor asked.

'Dare!'

'Go and prank call Artimes.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Good.'

'We to are not Sonny and Chad!'

'I Know.' She took Annabeth's phone and dialed some numbers. Shortly, someone answered.

'Hey, this is Thalia speaking.' We could only here her voice not Artimes'

'I just wanted to say that I needed to tell you that I herd that Aphrodite is gonna give you a makeover.'

'What?' we heard Artimes' loud voice from the speaker and then a click. After a short, awkward and some exchanged glances, we all started laughing.

'You know, you should do that more often.' Travis said between laughs.

'Yeah, I think I should. Thalia admitted.


	6. Nico? What're you doin' here?

**Shout out to everybody who reviewed. Thank you all. Even hermes10 my best friend in real life and in cyber world!**

**Chapter 6**

**Percy's POV**

Suddenly, darkness filled the room and Annabeth clutched my hand, tightly.

After when there was light again, we saw Nico standing in the middle of our circle.

'Hey Nico what are you doin' here.' I said.

'Hey I had some free time so I thought maybe I could join the game as well.' He mimicked me.

'Okay you can join, so sit down.'

'My turn, Annabeth, **_Truth or Dare?_**' Thalia asked.

'Dare.' Annabeth said looking quiet confused.

'I dare you to' She searched around my room and picked a sealed chips packed. 'Put some chips in your mouth and go to your brother, Malcolm and say he not wise enough."

'What? No!'

'Why?'

'I don't know.'

'Then put these stickers on your face.'

Remembering Grover, I did not want to see Annabeth like that.

'Fine I'll do it.' She took the packet from Thalia and tore it open. Then put some chips in her mouth and went to find Malcolm with the Stoll brothers trailing behind her with their camera.

While we waited, we finished the chips packed. The door burst open and the Stoll brothers and Annabeth entered. The brothers laughing like they just saw a panda dance.

They showed us the video and we started laughing like we just saw a panda dance except for Annabeth, she looked mad.

'Oh-Kay Nico, **_Truth or Dare?_**' Annabeth said.


	7. Spiders

**Chapter 7 **

**Percy's POV**

'Truth.' Nico said.

'Wimp.' Clarisse barfed.

'Shut up Clarisse.' Annabeth said. Before Clarisse could "barf" something else, Annabeth said-

'Why do you like black so much, Nico?'

'I dunno. I never thought about it.'

'Then think now.'

'It's gonna take time.'

'Then forget it.'

'Okay, forgot it.'

'Great!'

'Shut up! You two.' I said. 'It's irritating. I wanna continue the game. So please!'

'Fine, Percy, **_Truth or Dare?' _**Nico asked me.

'Dare.' I answered.

'I dare you to' he came near me and whispered in my ear- 'bring spiders and throw them in front of Annabeth.' Nico finished and everybody looked curios and confused. I smirked and said-

'My pleasure!' I got up and went to find some spiders.

When I came back with a handful of spiders and by handful I mean handful, trying hard not to laugh and threw them in front of Annabeth.

'AHHHHHHHH!' she screamed like a girl, oh I forgot she is a GIRL. Then she ran away. We all burst into laughter.

When the spiders cleared away, we called her back in.

She looked mad. Very mad.

'Percy.' She shot me one of her most deathly death glares. 'How could you? You…you..' she muttered something under her breath.

'Hey, do not blame me; blame Nico he was the one who gave me the dare.' I said.

'Nico, I'm gonna get you for that.' Then she gave him one of her most deathly death glares.

'Lets continue the game.' Thalia encouraged.

'Fine, Clarisse **_Truth or dare?_**' I asked.

'Dare, punk' she answered.

'I dare you to…'

**That's all I could get so Far.* wipes sweet from forehead* **

**Please review. You can even send me your ideas. Please!**

**Thank you.**


	8. Clarisse and Hannah Montana?

**Guys I want you all to wish my best buddy hermes10 happy birthday, please!**

**Chapter 8**  
**Percy's POV**

'I dare you to...' *dramatic pause* 'sing one of the Hannah Montana songs.' I said.

'Why?' Clarisse asked.

'Cause it's the dare.'

'Why?'

'Cause you chose dare.' Now I'm a little confused,

'Are you chickening out!' I heard Annabeth say.

'No way. I will do the dare.' Clarisse finally declared. Yay!  
She got up and went to turn on my music machine.

'Hey!' I complained.

'Do you think I would know a HM song.' she answered back.

'No was all I could say.'  
She turned on the song 'Rockstar' and listened to it for a while.  
Then she began to sing-

_Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster_  
_In the school hallway just to get next to you_  
_Some days I spend a little extra time_  
_In the morning just to impress you_

_Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this_  
_Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing_  
_On the outside shying away_  
_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_  
_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_  
_I might even be a rock star_

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_  
_That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"_  
_Then you confess that there's something special_  
_In between us, why don't we find out_

_You don't know me, guess you don't need me_  
_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_  
_On the outside shyin' away_  
_On the inside dying to say_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_  
_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_  
_If you only knew the real me_  
_I might even be a rock star_  
_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_  
_That I really am a rock star_  
_Yeah yeah, woo_  
_Yeah I really am a rock star_

_Ha, a rock star_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_  
_Way too smart to be waiting around_  
_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_  
_I can fix the flat on your car_

_Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah_  
_'Cause I really am a rock star_  
_'Cause I really am a rock star_  
_I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!_

Who could say a Ares kid could sing that well.

'Can you believe that.' Annabeth said.

'Yeah who knew Percy would have a Hannah Montana song.' Govern said.

'Hey!' I complained again.

'Stop talking, now my turn.' Clareisse said.

'Annabeth, _**Truth or**_** Dare?**'

**Sorry my chapters are small.**

**Please review!**

**Don't forget to wish my pal happy birthday.**


	9. Spiders, again!

**Hey guys here is ****Chapter 9**

**Note to hermes10: V you should not call someone, which is I, 'brat' in public, do you understand?**

**Percy's POV **

'Dare.' I heard Annabeth say.

Now I was getting worried for Annabeth. Accepting a dare from Clarisse, it didn't look so good.

'I dare you to do not do the penalty.' Clarisse said.

'Why?' Annabeth asked.

'Cause I have a dare that I would love to see you do.'

'Fine, I'll just do the penalty.'

'What? No you can't'

'Okay okay, just jive me the dare already!'

'I want you to go inside the big house cupboard for whole 10 minutes.' There were some whispers and glares exchanged in the room.

'No way!'

'Yes way!'

'What is in the cupboard anyway?' I asked.

'You'll get to know.' Grover said.

We all followed Annabeth and Clarisse to the big the big house.

'Do I have to do this?' Annabeth asked.

'Yes you chose dare.' Clarisse declared. She opened the door of the cupboard and Annabeth went inside and gave me a _please help me_ look.

After a while, I heard an Ah form inside and a second Ah, then a thrid then another one and another one and another one….

Another one. Another one. Another one. Another one.

Another one.

And finally the last one.

'It's been ten minutes you can come out now.' Grover shouted. The door bust opened and Annabeth came straight into my arms. Everyone started laughing except Annabeth and me. I blushed red. Annabeth was shaking like… like a shaking Annabeth.

When she finally pulled away. I asked her- 'What was in there?'

'Spiders' she answered.

**Please review!**


	10. Taylor Lautner gets replaced by Efron!

**Chapter 10 **

**And no hermes10 you are not supposed to call me an idiot too.**

**Sorry guys it was a little late, my internet connection shut down. **

**Percy's POV**

We were back in my cabin after we had lunch and now it was Annabeth's turn.

'Thalia **_Truth or Dare_**?' Annabeth asked Thalia.

'Dare.' This came out of Thalia's mouth.

'I dare you to replace the Taylor Lautner posters with Zac Efron posters in the Artimes cabin.'

'What?'

'I said I dare you to replace the Taylor Lautner posters with Zac Efron posters in the Artimes cabin.'

'I heard you the first time.'

'So why did you say "What?"'

'Oh just shut up. I'll do the dare.' Thalia said. 'But where am I supposed to find Zac Efron posters?'

'In the Aphrodite cabin.' Annabeth answered.

When Thalia finally got the posters, she pasted them on the Artimes cabin wall with glue. I don't think they would be likely to come off that easily.

'Fine I did it, now what?' Thalia said.

'Now we will just wait for Lady Artimes to fire you.' Annabeth explained.

'What?'

'I said- Now we will just wait for Lady Artimes to fire you.'

'I heard you the first time now.'

**Sorry my chapters are so small. I don't get enough of time. Please review.**


	11. Nico and the voice recorder!

**Hi, sorry for the delay my internet connection stopped working and I don't have any other source, except for my mom's and dad's iPads' but they wont let me use them.**

**Anyway, why am I trying to explain to you my life tragedy? Agh! Just forget it. Here's **

**Chapter 11**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and Thalia are fighting ever since Annabeth said that Thalia will get fired by Artimes and we have been waiting for their little argument to be over so we can play **_Truth or Dare?_**

To pass our time we've playing a little game called **_'Replay!'_**

In this when a person does anything, another person will say 'replay' or 'slowmo replay' or 'supper slowmo replay'. The person will have to do as demanded. Huh! That's a lot of hard work but is fun.

'Annabeth, Thalia. Can you guys am… I mean gals just stop.' I requested.

'Replay!' Travis said.

'Annabeth, Thalia. Can you guys am… I mean gals just stop.' I repeated.

'Slowmo Replay!' Corner said.

'Annabeth, Thalia. Can you guys am… I mean gals just stop.' I said a little slowly.

'Super Slowmo!' Katie said like she was demanding.

'Annabeth, Thalia. Can you guys am… I mean gals just stop.' I said a lot much slower. Oh Gods! This is exhausting.

'Lets just start the game without them.' Grover said.

'Yeah, you're right.' I conformed. 'Who'll go?'

'I will.' Nico said coming out from behind a curtain.

'Nico, what were you doing back there?' I asked.

'Don't ask.'

'Oh-kayee'

'**_Truth or Dare?_**' *horror theme music plays* 'Corner.' He finished as if he was calling

him to go get killed or something.

'Dare.' Corner gulped like he was going to get killed.

'I dare you to put these electric shock earphones in your ears.' *wicked witch laugh plays* He dared.

'I seriously don't know where these sounds are coming from.' I said a little confused.

'Oh from here.' Nico pulled out a voice recorder and showed it to us. A few heads nodded in agreement.

**I am totally confused, and tired a lot its my mom's birthday in just about…..45 minutes from now! Gotta see that too. **

**Bye, please review.**


	12. Hades forgot his password

**Yay finally! Another chapter….. and V this is for you.**

**Me: Drum roll please*Drum roll plays* Here's **

**Chapter 12**

**Percy's POV**

Suddenly, Hermes fell out of nowhere, collapsed.

'Dad!' The Stoll brothers said running towards him. Hermes started coughing and slowly opened his eyes.

'Where am I?' He asked looking at our horrified faces. Now I was getting a little worried. We don't see a God falling from the sky every other day.

Suddenly he started laughing.

'Got...ya.' He said between laughs.

'Dad!' The Stoll brothers shouted complaining. Now this getting creepy. Wait, I'm a demigod, everything's creepy around me and apparently with me.

'C'mon! I'm the God of mischief, I deserve to have some too, not just carry around messages for the other Gods!' Now, he was complaining.

'Speaking of which,' He continued 'I want you guys to deliver a e-mail to Hades for me.'

'E-mail?' Thalia asked confused.

'Yeah well, he apparently forgot his password.'

'Okay, but isn't that your job. You know, delivering "e-mails" and all.' Annabeth asked with a "matter-of-fact" look on her face.

'I know, I know.. but I haven't done that in a while no that this whole e-mail thing has been invented. I just sit around now and type mails for the Gods now. I don't carry them around anymore.' Hermes said.

'Okay, fine we will do it. What's the message?' I asked eagerly. Finally to be able to get out of here,

'I'll let you know. First, Percy, pass me the T.V. remote please. And ah Katie would you please get me some popcorn.'

**Done. **

**Please rewiew.**


	13. Hades with a grin?

**Hey Guys… um… NEW CHAPTER HERE! YAY!**

**Chapter 13**

**Percy's POV**

So we got the "e-mail" from Hermes and went to the underworld with Nico.

Nobody wanted to leave the game but what to do?

When we reached we entered Hades' throne room, he was sitting on his skull throne and Persephone was feeding him grapes… odd they didn't look juicy.

We handed over the "e-mail" to Hades. He opened it up and read it… his eyes got wider and wider.

And wider.

When he finished he whispered something in Persephone's ear and then she walked away.

'You didn't read the letter, right?' he asked.

'No we didn't.' I answered on behalf of all of us.

'Good.' He replied.

'Who sent it, dad?' Nico asked

'You don't have to know, now do you?' he suddenly started grinning, that's weird 'cause I've never seen him grin.

**Sorry guys it's kinda short well scratch that it's too short. Hey be thankful you are at least getting something.**

**But don't forget to review.**


	14. What really is it?

**Yay! Another chapter after, what? About a month. Wow that's a long **time**.**

**Any ways. (In announcer voice) Here's **

**Chapter 14**

**Percy's POV **(the whole story is in Percy's POV)

I don't know what was in the 'e-mail' but I don't care. I mean, its just an email that made Hades smirk. That was one heck of an email.

Hades told us to wait in his lounge and I don't know why, but it was pretty cool, you know. The whole Mike Jagger style.

We decided to continue our game here. It was Conner's chance, I reckon.

'Nico, _**Truth or Dare**_?' he asked.

'Dare.' He said 'wait if everyone's choosing dare, why don't we change the name to _**Dare or Dare?**_' he asked.

'Fine Nico, we will.' I said 'Now this game is officially _**Dare or Dare**_?'

'Good! I like it.' He said it looking all happy, wait Nico looking happy. Now that's weird. Again everything in my life is weirder.

'I dare you go and check out what was written in the 'e-mail' we delivered to Hades.' He said after a long wait.

'Uh, I don't, I don't know his password.' Nico said.

'Apparently, neither does he.'

'Well, you see, he is my dad you idiot.'

'Yeah, and that's why you are the only one who can do it.'

'Stop arguing guys.' Annabeth interrupted.

'Kay, I'll do it.' Nico agreed at last. Wait, this isn't the last. This things gonna take a while to last. I'm telling ya.

**That's all for today guys. Just getting distracted from the One Direction music playing in the background. Uh! I'm so in love with them, and dedicated. (So fangirling right now) And proud the sold out their whole 2012-13 tour in just 4 minutes. And yesterday they had their concert in MSG. They were just beautiful like they always are. My 5 singing idiots. Uh! Why am I telling you this? Anyways Bye! Love you all, please review and make me happy.**


End file.
